A Not So Forgotten Past
by Child of the Storm
Summary: At the return of Pipers loving pet a terrible chain of events causes her to leave the Storm Hawks.And for a good reason to.A nightmare from her past haunts her life as a dark omen sent to her doorstep unfolds.Is the end nigh for the beloved navigator? AxP
1. An old friend

A Not So Forgotten Past

**A Not So Forgotten Past**

**Ch 1**

The day started out dull and boring, the Condor rode smoothly through the skies nothing disturbed it on its way. Junko attached two steaming pipes together for the hundredth time; Stork was tinkering with the controls while the ship flew on autopilot, Radarr sat on the table munching on an apple as he watched Piper plot a route. Piper's injuries had become nothing more than scars that were slowly disappearing. Aerrow looked over her shoulder; from under the table he squeezed her hand. They shared secret smiles.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Stork jumped and hit his head on the steering wheel as Finn ran in screaming a gray blur of a crow chased him. Radarr growled and jumped after it. The crow did a skillful aerial twist easily dodging Radarrs' assault and expertly landed on a box next to the front windows. Piper's eyes narrowed.

"Here birdie. It's all right we won't hurt you." Junko spoke softly as he walked over slowly to the gray feathered bird holding out his hand to brush its chest. The crow jumped backwards and cawed angrily at the stranger. Junko backed up not wanting to lose a finger like he almost did when they met Arygin. Black eyes scanned the room inspecting each of the Storm Hawks carefully, until its gaze came to a rest on Piper.

It cocked its head up and spread long glossy wings as it took flight. Landing gracefully atop the girls' shoulder. Piper didn't dare to flinch away. The bird took a lock of her midnight blue hair into its beak and tugged on it playfully. Piper gaped, speechless and astonished because of what the gray crow had just done.

"Piper get that disease ridden animal off your shoulder before it pecks you to death!" Stork screamed his eye twitching madly as Piper turned to glare at him.

"Amurg is_**not**_ a disease ridden animal! He's my friend!" She shouted back a little too forcefully getting her a few suspicious looks.

"What the heck is an Amurg?" The blonde asked dumbly. The crow on Pipers shoulder crowed rather loudly as if to say 'That would be me'. Piper looked down and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Piper…" Aerrow said almost menacingly wanting to know answers. All gazes were upon Piper making her feel like an insignificant bug.

Before Piper could explain a rustle of wings and a low caw told the team of Amurgs' short departure. They watched as he flapped out the small window.

"Amurg?" Piper spoke curiously she blinked in confusion. Before, she knew Amurg hardly ever left her side no matter what and when he did it would only be for a short amount of time.

Soon the bird was back and gently landed on Pipers' outstretched arm; it dropped a small withered piece of paper into her hand. As she opened it a cloud of ash floated out causing her to sneeze.

The letter read:

_De timp pentru moarte este nigh, se asteapta dracu 'tu cu focul din intuneric. La noapte de-a treia zi nu a varsat sânge de soarta de prieteni trebuie să fie închise. Vino la motive de plecat de deces şi nu vă va vorbi mai mult.__ Destinul dvs. este devils alegere._

Piper's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped horror etched into her face. She recognized that handwriting all too well; fear and dread caused bile to rise in her throat leaving a terrible taste. Her hands trembled and shook as the paper fell from her grasp and landed silently on the ground. Piper's breath came out in short and ragged gasps, her heart thudded painfully against her rib cage, and tears sprung to her eyes. She quickly rushed to her room; waves of despair came off of her like an ocean. Amurg followed close behind cawing excitedly.

"What was that all about?" Finn said as Aerrow bent down to pick up the letter. Aerrow's eyes widened as he read it.

"Uh guys….Anyone know how to read this?" He spoke obviously dumbfounded by the different language. He held the letter out to his teammates Junko scratched his head; Finn stared at it imagining the curvy lines were hot babes in bikinis, and Stork took one glance before he started rummaging loudly through a box of gadgets.

"Umm what are you doing Stork?" Aerrow asked as the merb chucked something over his shoulder nearly hitting Radarr.

"Aha!... I was looking for this!" Stork triumphantly held up a rectangular screen which had a handle coming out of the bottom. The screen was see-through and had a green tinge to it.

"A spatula? What are we gonna do with a spatula!" Finn said annoyed that he didn't know what was going on.

Stork shook his head and explained. "It's not a spatula Finn it is an ultra rare Translator 500. You can translate any language to the one you can understand just by putting it over the words." He quickly demonstrated by snatching the paper from Aerrow's hand and held it under the screen. The screen flashed as it scanned over the words, after a few seconds the screen started blinking the word 'loading' in big letters.

Before long the text on the small device became readable interpreting what the note said.

Each of the male Storm Hawks gaped at what it read and the same time they had found out the sound of a heliscooter started up. The engine quietly vroomed as Piper took off into the sky. Tears streaming down her face as she must leave her friends forever.


	2. The Death Note

A Not So Forgotten Past

**A Not So Forgotten Past**

**Ch 2**

_**Sorry I didn't update I head intense swim practice this morning. Oi we had to do a 1000 freestyle sprint! And that wasn't all but that was our hardest set. (People who aren't swimmers it means 20 laps the long way)I slept for two hours. And yesterday my sister made me bake cookies and brownies. I'm a pretty good cook but I stink at baking. Oh well here's the story.**_

The male Storm Hawks stared horrified at what the note was saying.

_The time for death is nigh, hell shall await you with flames of darkness. At night of the third day has not spilled your blood the fate of friends shall be sealed. Come to the grounds of gone death and you will speak no more. Your destiny is the devils choice_.

Aerrow's heart stopped temporarily in his chest only to be revitalized by the sound of an engine. They turned to see Piper taking off the runway on her heliscooter. Alarm flashed wildly as Aerrow realized what the letter meant and Piper was leaving to fill its command.

"Piper No!" Aerrow ran down to the skimmer bay his heart racing and hopped onto his own ride. He was so quick to get Piper and bring her back he didn't allow anytime for Radarr to board as well.

The red head raced after her thankful that his skimmer was faster then her heliscooter. As he gained on her tail feathers (I've always wanted to write that) she threw a crystal into her ignition chamber and pulled straight up into the clouds before the velocity crystal blasted her ride forwards. As he watched the clouds shift back into place Aerrow felt like his heart was being ripped in two. Until a set of gray wings flew by.

"Amurg?" Aerrow questioned the bird. Amurg cawed once and flew a few feet forward before turning around and cawing again. He repeated the process until Aerrow caught on, he followed close behind the crow as it lead him through the sky. A small spark of hope flickered in his chest.

Aerrow lost sight of Pipers pet as it disappeared into the thick trees of Terra Amazonia. He scanned over the terra looking for any signs of the crow or his navigator but after half an hour of searching he was ready to give up.

He sighed and began his decent to the ground; something bright caught his eye and blinded him for a second causing Aerrows grip to loosen. He plummeted to the ground despite his attempts to pull back up part of his skimmer was still being worked on after Piper had damaged it. Dread weighed down as he leaped from his ride and spread the glider on his back. But just as he unfolded the wings the left one caught on a tree branch sending Aerrow into a flip. Curling up the best he could the Sky Knight braced himself for impact.

Aerrow skidded against the ground until a tree stopped him. His head hit it full force, he stayed in the same position for a few seconds letting his breathing calm and to make the ground stop spinning. He stood and tried to stretch but found himself only wincing in pain as the soreness spread through his body.

He shook it off and continued on his search for his best friend becoming top priority since he had no ride back to the Condor. As the red head trekked on towards were he thought that blinding light had come from. Soon he found himself walking towards the sound of a babbling river. That's when Aerrow realized how thirsty he was. The blood hungry mosquitoes buzzed noisily in his ears as Aerrow knelt and cupped the water into his hands and drank.

After taking his fill he once more stood and went on his way following the river downstream. Aerrow stepped forward not noticing the root he put his foot under. He fell forward caused by said root but thankfully he caught himself before he landed face first in the mud. Aerrow opened his eyes and before him was a foot print. Curiously he stood and let his gaze follow the foot prints to the bank were they were joined by what seemed to be bike tracks.

_Piper!_ Aerrow immediately thought. He soon found himself sprinting past the tracks following them until hopefully he will find the Navigator at the end of the trail. Instead Aerrow stood on the shore were the foot prints seemed to have disappeared into the swirling waters that had quickened considerably.

To him the river looked more like churning rapids now instead of the peaceful waters he encountered before. Not wanting to waste any more time Aerrow began his slow descent wading into the water careful not to loose his footing. His body was soon waist deep as he entered the middle of the river. Aerrow underestimated the strength of the current when it nearly swept him away several times.

Finally the red head climbed up onto the opposite bank and ringed as much of the freezing river water from his uniform as possible. He scanned the ground looking for the tracks that might give him a clue to were Piper was. Picking up on the trail almost immediately he followed them into the bushes under a thick canopy of leaves.

Aerrow froze as a twig snapped not too far in front of him. He discreetly looked through the branches and was surprised and relieved at what he had found.

Piper was sitting on a log in the middle of a small clearing her heliscooter was parked on the far side opposite of Aerrow's hiding place. Piper just sat there staring out into empty space and let out a big sigh. Amurg alighted down upon her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek trying to cheer his friend up.

"Hi Amurg" She said sadness draining her words. "I-I just don't know what to do right now." Piper spoke to the bird. "When I thought it was all over he comes back and threatens to kill the only family I have left…my friends" She whispered. Piper stood up sharply, knocking Amurg over in the process and screamed to the sky. "WHY?! WHY DID HE HAVE TO KILL THEM!!" The girl crumpled to the ground weeping "why" She whispered once more.

Amurg who stood atop the log turned and looked in Aerrow's direction, blinked and then glanced over at Piper as if to tell him to comfort her. Aerrow got up from his crouched position walked slowly over to his broken hearted friend. She didn't hear him as he bent down beside her but her head shot up in surprise as he comfortingly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Piper jumped away and quickly rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the tears.

"Aerrow what are you doing here?" She said attempting to keep her voice from cracking.

"I'm here to bring you back Piper. We read the letter." Piper started to back away.

"No Aerrow I have to go there I have to face him." She said her voice faltering.

"What so you can get killed? I won't let you die." Desperation edged into his tone before it was replaced with love and worry.

"You don't understand Aerrow! I-" Aerrow swiftly cut her off by grabbing her wrists.

"I don't want to do this to you Piper but you leave me no choice." Aerrow stated as she desperately tried to escape his grip. He released his hand from her right arm and quickly brought it up to her neck and pressed on her pressure point. She fell, unconscious into his arms. He hated to hurt her but it was better than Piper dieing. Aerrow's grip loosened from her left wrist were he had been holding tightly onto the friendship bracelet he had given her as a child. The same one he had around his own wrist.

Gently gathering the blue haired girls' body into his arms Aerrow arranged Pipers position on her heliscooter so she wouldn't fall off. He started the vehicle and was soon riding off into the sky the way he had come, Pipers body shuddered in the waking world but as in her mind a nightmare haunted her.

**OK chapter 2 sorry to keep you guys waitin and I hopefully will able to get the next chapter up next week. See ya later dudes!**


	3. Blood Reunion

Yay! I finally updated ma story dudes!!! XDDD

Sorry it took so long for me to finally update but ya know, school, swim practice, and other things got in the way. And I would like to thank CrimsonFox4 for helping me out with the story...So um…Thank You!

Oh and before you all read this chapter I'm gonna find a good spot to hide in before you kill me-

Finn: Get on with it already! I wanna see what happens to Piper!

Piper: What?

Aerrow: You didn't tell her yet?

Piper: Tell me what?

Ok! Will all of you shut up so I can continue the frickin story?!

All:…..

Thank you! Now on with the stupid frickinly retarded story!

Radarr: Raa?

I said shut up!

______________________________________________________

**A Not So Forgotten Past**

**Ch 3**

_A woman lay on a cavern floor, light flooded in from an ancient staircase that leads upwards. Thick red blood pooled around her body flowing from a deep gash on her torso. Her auburn hair was clumped together by grime and blood and around her neck a silver crystal glowed weakly against the crimson red. She breathed shallow ragged breaths each one becoming fainter and fainter by the second; she opened her dark green eyes. Looking up at a girl whose clothes were stained red from blood trickling down a wound on her neck kneeled next to her she spoke._

"_You must go now child before he comes back." Her words were weak with the loss of blood._

_The girl looked like she was about to protest but was silenced when an eerie shadow blocked out the light._

_The auburn haired woman's eyes widened in worry. "Quickly take this and go!"_

_She pressed a small brown package into the girl's hand and the girl ran as fast as she could through the cavern. The woman called out to her. _

"_You must never forget the true origin of this terra's tale in both life and death." Her words faded through the caverns walls disappearing almost instantly. _

_The girl ran holding the package tightly, tears streaked down her face as the woman's words hit her heart as she ran into the darkness. _

_Darkness swallowed everything._

_Then out of the void a deathly voice spoke with a harsh snarl "Your next!" _

_A brown and blue wolf leaped forward in the eyes of the beholder and attacked._

Piper bolted up right in her bed. She was breathing heavily as she gazed around her room. The clock read 1:53 PM it's hands frozen in place from were it had stopped. Piper then stood her heart calming as the effects of the dream began to wear off. Thankfully still in her uniform she opened the door and walked out nearly tripping over Radarr. The small blue sky monkey rushed down the hall on all fours with a tube of hair gel clamped firmly in his mouth.

"Radarr! Get back here with my hair gel!" Finn chased after him his arms flailing wildly as Radarr rounded a corner out of sight.

Piper just watched the spot the two had vanished from with a blank stare before continuing down the corridor towards the bridge. The door swung open as the navigator entered, Aerrow looked up and smiled, Piper didn't return the favor and simply walked over to the map he was leaning above. Aerrow looked worriedly at her wondering why she was acting this way. Amurg flapped over to Piper and hovered above her shoulder deciding whether to land or not. Finally alighting down upon the table he curiously cocked his head and cawed once before flying off to the window. Aerrow sighed and put his hand on her shoulder;

"Piper, are you okay?" Aerrow asked, but his only reply was Piper shrugging away his hand and mumbling before heading for the bridge door again saying,

"If you need me, I'll be in the training room."

She then headed towards the left wing of the Condors hallways were the training room was.

About five minutes after her departure multiple bangs and crashes echoed through the room causing Stork to jump and once more bang his head on the controls. Radarr and Finn ran into the room, Radarr's fur was wet and spiky from use of the hair gel.

"What was that?!" Finn yelled as another bang sounded making him jump.

Each of the male Storm Hawks raced to the source of the noises each thinking of a terrible outcome. The sounds lead them to the door of the training room were they emitted from. Opening a door a crack they peaked in.

Piper was murdering the work out dummies with a series of kicks and punches that blurred when they made contact. Her eyes blazed with hatred and fury as her attacks became more powerful and critical. Piper continued her assaults until the dummies seams couldn't take it any more; its head went flying across the room after one particularly strong kick and hit the other wall with a soft thud. She stopped momentarily to catch her breath.

"Remind me to **never** get her angry again." Finn whispered quietly, eyes wide.

Before long Piper was at it again this time though she pulled out her staff and continued to obliterate the dummy. The blue haired girl's movements once more became blurs.

As she commenced with her training the guys soon noticed her movements were slowing down, meaning that the end of her practice session was nearing, and that Piper wouldn't be too happy to find out they had been watching her all this time. She ran forward for her final blow, putting all of her pent up rage to good use she jumped into the air using her gained momentum she released the staff from her hands. It thrust it's self perfectly into were the heart would have been.

Aerrow heard Junko gulp loudly from beside him and saw Stork flinch as the weapon had made contact with the dummy. Piper was panting heavily, sweat rolled down her neck when she went to collect her weapon from the dummy that looked like it had been through a blender. The guys backed up slowly from the slightly ajar door obviously afraid of their female friend's furiosity. When they were out of earshot of Piper, Stork spoke.

"Well that was a….near…doomed experience. And before we crash into a mountain I think I better pilot the ship." His eye twitched.

"You go do that Stork." Aerrow said as his green skinned friend left the room.

"Hey Aerrow?" Junko asked. "Was it just me or did it look like Piper was upset?"

"Yeah." Aerrow responded slightly detached form the conversation as he gazed down the hallway towards the work out gym, deep in thought.

Aerrow sighed, still deep in thought, as he sat in a chair staring out into the clouded air. He was jolted back to earth as the door slid open and Piper, followed by a hysterically cawing crow, came in. She walked over to the windows and stared out, her eyes darting, as if she was searching for something.

"Hey Piper…You okay?" Aerrow stood up and walked over to her attempting at a conversation.

Which failed miserably.

Piper didn't as so much as acknowledge his presence instead she just turned her head away still staring into the sky. Amurg on the other hand swooped passed Radarr and did a series of flips and turns trying to get a message through to the Storm Hawks. None of them took any notice, except for Radarr who was trying to keep the bird from ripping his fur off. Amurg landed on the table and clicked his beak in annoyance, he didn't like being ignored. But soon he forgot completely about that.

Everyone slammed against different parts of The Condor as it dropped sharply for no apparent reason before leveling out again.

"What the heck just happened?!" Finn and Junko yelled in unison.

"We lost an engine!" Stork yelled back as he frantically started flipping switches and pressing buttons before the Condor dropped sharply once more. Stork held onto the controls as everyone else clung to pipes and different objects. As the Condor once more became level, a dark storm swirled around them.

"Oh great just what we need!" Stork shouted sarcastically, Aerrow noticed Piper's expression change to a snarl and her grip tightened around her staff.

_Just like in the gym _Aerrow thought but he shook his head knowing this wasn't the time to ponder this. Suddenly the clouds parted and he could just barely make out a terra not to far away.

As if Stork read his mind the merb went full throttle as they knew the Condor could break down completely any second leaving them to plummet into the Wastelands.

Things only went down hill from there. The last engine exploded sending them crashing into the uncharted terra. Stork pulled as hard as he could at the helm trying to pull them out of a head dive.

The bottom of the ship scraped against the black flat stone until it finally came to a screeching halt.

"Is everyone alright?" Aerrow called through the smoke that bellowed from the blown engines. Junko helped pick up Finn who had been buried under a pile of hammers, screws, bolts, and wrenches when they had crashed, they both nodded. Radarr was trying to detach a pan that had stuck itself onto his head, and Stork, eye twitching, slowly unclenched each of his fingers one at a time from the helm controls.

But one fatal thing was missing.

Piper and Amurg had both disappeared.

"Piper?" Aerrow called. There was no response.

"Piper!" He yelled her name.

"Uh Aerrow" Stork said trembling, he pointed towards the window. Aerrow gazed out; it was to dark to see very far but a bolt of lightning struck, so close they could feel the tension of the storm. The light showed a black figure coming towards them as no more than a shadow. Aerrow shivered from the dark unearthly essence.

"Who is that?" Finn said from beside Aerrow.

Another bolt of lightning struck.

This time it revealed a female silhouette and a bird sprinting towards the figure.

Without another word they all rushed out onto the blackened ground chasing after the soon to be dead girl, that is if they didn't get to her in time.

"Piper! Stop!" Aerrow called after her along with the mad screeching of Radarr.

But it was all in vain, she was blinded by rage and the thirst for revenge, the only thing Piper could hear was the blood rushing through her ears.

She attacked at the man, thrusting her staff at him with enough force that it could kill.

But he was faster.

With a flick of his arm Piper was sent crashing into the ground with so much power the rock cracked when she made contact. He then pulled out his weapon and aimed it threateningly at the advancing group.

"Stand down, I am only here to take the life of this one." He said his fiery orange eyes glinting as he thrust his sword at the still stunned navigator.

Without having any idea what he was doing Aerrow rushed at the man his swords glowing intensely in the dark.

In the darkness an unseen scowl flickered across the man's face and he swiftly kicked Aerrow aside and threw multiple crystals at them leaving them unable to move because of the ice that held them tight to the earth.

"This is not your battle! Unless you wish to die." He snarled at all of them. Then he activated his weapon.

A blood red light swirled across the stone, it shone from the very blade itself. The sword was long and sharp and had three claw-like points attached to the hilt.

But that wasn't what astonished the Storm Hawks.

His skin was dark and bore scars of past battles, he had short midnight blue almost black hair, and orange eyes as cold as ice. A black cloak covered his body like the night over the sky.

"Who the hell are you?!" Aerrow shouted at the man, voicing all of their thoughts. The resemblance between the two was painfully obvious.

Piper grimaced as she stood, wiping a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

Keeping her eyes trained on the man she spoke "I'll explain later."

Piper chanced a look at them from the corner of her eye.

A regrettable mistake, he slashed open her back in one swift movement.

"There won't be a later for you." He growled in an inhumanly voice. Piper gritted her teeth in pain, the wound burned her skin as if someone had put molten rock down her back. His sword had literally scorched the skin it didn't even touch.

"Never turn your back on an opponent. Especially to me." He said an angry flame danced in his eyes.

Swallowing the terrible pain she attacked staff extended. Once more he struck her down with a series of blows so fast they were a blur. The Storm Hawks watched helplessly as she received this onslaught.

Piper fell to her knees, staring at the blood as it pooled around her fingers.

"It seems… Your final hour has come to an end."The man advanced ready to deal the last blow. Piper unsteadily to her feet, she knew that she would die if she didn't fight back.

Her body weak with fatigue and pain she staggered which broke into a desperate run as she headed towards a semi-steep incline of rubble that lead into a brown almost dead vegetation and trees.

"Stop running and face your death! Or are you just going to run like Jay." He knew he struck the right nerve.

Piper stopped and lunged at him, "Don't ever talk about Jay like that!" she yelled all pain forgotten as the rush of adrenaline took over. She smashed her fist into his face.

Blood leaked out of his nose and mouth, his fury would bring her life to an end.

"Go to hell half-breed!" With pure malice he retaliated. He thrust his sword at her.

……………………………..

The Storm Hawks stood frozen, unable to help their friend.

Aerrow opened his mouth but nothing came out for it had fallen upon deaf ears.

Blood, slowly at first, started pouring out from between broken flesh and searing blade.

He had thrust his sword completely through Pipers body, the end of the blade stuck out of her back.

Piper stood immovable, her eyes wide as she gazed down at her own blood. She couldn't breath, blood and bile swelled in her throat, pouring out. She knew that know living for her was impossible, the man had torn through her body.

He then pulled his weapon out, giving her no mercy to the pain, blood streaming over the sword.

She fell on her hands and knees truly feeling the effect of the flame now burning inside her.

The remaining Storm Hawks hadn't a clue what was happening because of the underbrush obscured their view but by the silence gave them a good idea of what had happened. Until she spoke again.

"I w-will not die to you." Piper responded to him through blood. He frowned and tore the crystal necklace from her throat leaving her to drown in her own blood.

"Ishtar was a fool to put her faith in you"

He tossed the blackened crystal beside the dying girl.

"and you were a fool to live." But before he finished…

Piper was dead

Once again thank you CrimsonFox4 dude! XD Now I must hide!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! I'll try and get chapter 4 up soon! Oh an AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!*Runs away*


End file.
